jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Krzykozgon
Krzykozgon (ang. Screaming Death) — wielki smok będący rzadką odmianą Szeptozgona, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków w odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo, choć bezpośredni debiut ma w odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu. Wygląd Krzykozgon to wielka, rzadka odmiana Szeptozgona. Smok ten jest około trzech - czterech razy większy od swojego kuzyna. Ma masywne ciało, małe skrzydła i wielkie, czerwone oczy. Posiada po trzy rzędy zębów, które jednak nie obracają się, jak w przypadku Szeptozgona. Jego ciało składa się z dużej głowy przechodzącej w ogon, z którego wyrastają rzędy ostrych kolców. Zza głowy widoczne są niewielkie skrzydła, na tyle silne, aby unieść jego cielsko w powietrze. Za napęd służy ogon obracający się jak serpentyna. Skóra Krzykozgona jest koloru białego (można powiedzieć, że smok jest swoistym albinosem), aczkolwiek sama końcówka jego ogona jest bladoczerwona. Jak można zauważyć, niektóre kolce na głowie Krzykozgona są koloru czerwonego (podobnie jak jego oczy) a na reszcie ciała są białe. W związku z tym, że jest to niezwykle rzadka odmiana, Krzykozgony nie występują w innym ubarwieniu. Zachowanie Krzykozgon jest smokiem dominującym nad Szeptozgonami. Przypomina Czerwoną Śmierć, która była królową smoków niegdyś atakujących Berk. Z ich pomocą atakuje wyspę. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu okazuje się, co było powodem tego zachowania - Krzykozgon cały czas szukał swojej matki, która była uwięziona na wyspie Albrechta Perfidnego (o czym smok nie mógł wiedzieć), lecz ostatecznie odnalazł ją i odleciał. Tresura Krzykozgon nie został nigdy wytresowany, ale mimo jego agresywnego charakteru (jak u innych Szeptozgonów) byłoby to możliwe, aczkolwiek bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza przed znalezieniem rodzicielki. Moce i umiejętności Krzyk Smok wydaje głośny, przerażający dźwięk, który paraliżuje smoki, ale przyciąga Szeptozgony. Dlatego został nazwany Krzykozgonem. Ogień thumb|Ogień KrzykozgonaOgień Krzykozgona stanowią kule ognia. Mimo że limit strzałów tego smoka wynosi dwa strzały, za jednym splunięciem potrafi strzelić kilkunastoma ognistymi kulami. Ponadto, kiedy smok strzela, ogień wydostaje się również z tyłu jego głowy. Umiejętności bojowe Będąc odmianą Szeptozgona, Krzykozgon jest niezwykle wielki, silny, wytrzymały i potężny. Ma po trzy rzędy zębów, które jednak nie potrafią obracać się tak jak w przypadku zwykłego Szeptozgona. Nie ma jednak takich słabości jak mniejszy kuzyn. Jest odporny na światło. Potrafi rzucać kolcami ze swojego ogona. Etapy rozwoju Jaja thumb|70px Jajo smoka możemy zobaczyć jedynie w grze School of Dragons. Ma ono owalny kształt i jest białe w czerwone kropki, natomiast w serialu było wspomniane że jajo Krzykozgona jest całe czerwone. Z wyglądu przypomina jajo Szeptozgona, jednak jest od niego znacznie większe. Siedlisko Krzykozgon nie posiada określonego miejsca pobytu, wędruje po pobliskich wyspach. Berk zawsze atakuje znienacka. Prawdopodobnie po odnalezieniu swojej matki odleciał na wyspę Krzykozgona. Słabości * Świecące obiekty przyciągają smoka (ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest jeszcze młody). Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Chcąc zemsty na Wandalach, Albrecht Perfidny podkłada pod Berk jaja Szeptozgonów, by smoki zniszczyły wioskę. W odcinku ''Gronkielowe żelazo słudzy Albrechta oglądają jaja, które już zdążyły się wykluć. Zauważają jedno, wyraźnie większe od pozostałych, oraz szeroki tunel - zbyt szeroki na zwykłego Szeptozgona. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Czkawka wpada do wyschniętej studni i odkrywa, iż pod wyspą Berk kryje się jaskinia, w której leży mnóstwo skorup jaj smoków. Również zauważa jedno, większe od pozostałych. Kiedy napadają na niego Szeptozgony, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wydostają się na powierzchnię i po chwili z ziemi wyłania się Krzykozgon. Przyjaciele walczą z ogromnym smokiem, który w końcu uderza o skałę i łamie skrzydło. Wtedy trzy Szeptozgony pomagają mu dolecieć w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie go karmią, by ich przywódca mógł odzyskać siły. Po odzyskaniu sił, Krzykozgon wędruje z wyspy na wyspę, zatapiając je. Okazuje się, że zmierza w stronę Berk. Ostatecznie jednak zostaje przepędzony przez jeźdźców przed dokonaniem większych zniszczeń. W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 1) jeźdźcy dowiadują się, że Krzykozgon znów wraca, niszcząc wysepki w okolicy Berk. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu okazuje się, co było powodem jego niszczycielskiego postępowania - Krzykozgon cały czas szukał swojej matki - razem z rodzeństwem (Szeptozgonami) - z którą ostatecznie połączył się i odleciał. Po tym wydarzeniu został wpisany do księgi. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Krzykozgon pojawia się w odcinku ''Noc łowców (część 2). Czkawka i Sączysmark próbują znaleźć sposób by uwolnić pozostałych jeźdźców z rąk Łowców i nie zostać trafionymi przez ich zatrute strzały. Czkawka wpada na pomysł by opancerzyć smoki łuskami Krzykozgona i dlatego udają się na jego wyspę. Krzykozgon atakuje jeźdźców, gdyż zapomniał już, że niegdyś mu pomogli. Udaje im się uciec i zgubić go w chmurach. Wlatują do tunelu, by zdobyć łuski. Niestety, wielkiemu smokowi udaje się ich odnaleźć. Jednak nim dochodzi do walki, przybywa na miejsce matka Krzykozgona, która w przeciwieństwie do niego nie zapomniała jeźdźców - i odgania syna. Po powrocie wikingom udaje się uszyć zbroje ze znalezionych łusek. Pomaga im to w uwolnieniu reszty grupy. Po raz ostatni pojawia się w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), gdzie wraz z innymi smokami pomaga jeźdźcom w bitwie z Lotnikami i Łowcami. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Krzykozgon dodany został do gry 6 lipca 2015 roku. Jest on jednym z Legendarnych smoków. Można go zakupić za 150,000 run albo zdobyć dzięki wymianie kolekcji, do której przedmioty można zdobyć po ukończeniu określonych misji (trzeba posiadać minimum 2,200 wikingów oraz Oszołomostracha). Posiadanie Krzykozgona daje nam następujące udogodnienia: * dostęp do misji, w których można zdobyć smoki z typu Wygnanych (''Exiled); Krzykozgon zamieszkuje tunel znajdujący się na wyspie Berk. ''School of Dragons Jajo Krzykozgona jest dostępne od 29 grudnia. Posiada animacje Szeptozgona. Podczas smoczych wyścigów nie można używać na nim tarczy, jeśli ją użyjemy zatrzyma ona naszego smoka. Jego jajo wykluwa się 12 godzin ale, po opłacie 200 gemów można go wykluć od razu. Znane Krzykozgony * Krzykozgon wykluty z jaj dostarczonych przez Łupieżców; * Krzykozgony z gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk * Krzykozgony z gry School of Dragons Ciekawostki * Według notatek Borka Wielkiego, Krzykozgon wylęga się jedynie raz na sto lat. * W przeciwieństwie do Szeptozgonów, Krzykozgony przyciąga jasne i intensywne światło (lecz tylko wtedy gdy jest jeszcze młody). * Nazwa Krzykozgon została wymyślona przez Mieczyka, gdy usłyszał ryk smoka. * Jego krzyk dezorientuje większość smoków, ale przyciąga Szeptozgony. * Krzykozgon wydaje taki sam ryk, co Czerwona Śmierć. * Ma bardzo twarde łuski, które sprawiają, że ataki zwykłych smoków nie robią mu dużej krzywdy. * W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt niszczył wyspy, zmierzając do Berk. Co ciekawe, niszczył je w określonej kolejności, co może dowodzić jego inteligencji - albo po prostu leciał cały czas na przód. * Inne Szeptozgony traktują Krzykozgona jak swojego przywódcę. * Nie wiadomo, jakie rozmiary osiąga dorosły osobnik, zważywszy na to, że Krzykozgon wykluty z jaj podłożonych pod Berk był dopiero młodym osobnikiem. Możliwe, że dorosły Krzykozgon osiąga rozmiary Czerwonej Śmierci. * Ogień Krzykozgona przypomina wystrzały z karabinu maszynowego. * Jest trzecim największym smokiem jaki został poznany (pierwszym jest Oszołomostrach, a drugim Czerwona Śmierć). * Jest drugim smokiem Alfą jaki został poznany (pierwszym jest Czerwona Śmierć, a trzecim Oszołomostrach). Zobacz też en:Screaming Death es:Grito Mortal pt-br:Grito da Morte de:Brüllender Tod (Mutation) ru:Вопль Смерти it:Morte Urlante fr:Hurlement Mortel Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Dawni antagoniści Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising